Needful things return to Castle Rock
by horrorcupcake
Summary: This is the Fanfiction if Needful things came back to Castle rock. All the characters that you have seen in the book are back but now they have sons and daughters. Enter new casting. Lisa she is the main character and her friends Mandy and sue. There is also Lisa 's boyfriend Michael. Also someone else is back with his shop Needful things this time he is taking a new approach.
1. Chapter 1

Needful things Return to Castle Rock: A Stephen king Needful things Fan fiction

Chapter 1 : Opening day and a memory.

Lisa is coming out of her boyfriend's house after she had breakfast and got dressed she walks down the grey path they have on their garden. She is going to meet her friends because there is a new store opening in their little town. She sees her friends come up from half way and she smiles at them as they walk to her also smiling.

Mandy is the First who comes up to her " Hey" she says smiling " so how are you today after what happened yesterday ? "

Lisa Frowns remembering yesterday.

Yesterday at the café the women who does not like her called Jane came in and started calling her names and her friend's joined in " Quick isn't there a farm in her a sheep as gotten loose . " Lisa says nothing but she is concentrating on her work. She goes and takes a order out she was already late with it she tries and keeps happy and great service to the cafe. She get her silver wear and plate and takes the food to the costumer's the girl and then friend's she doesn't like whisper and they plan something behind her back. So when she came out and went to them one of the girls feet went out fast and tripped her over and she fell on the floor. She fell to the floor hard everything crashing on the floor the plates smashed and the food went everywhere. She got up embarrassed she was lucky nothing bad happened to her head. She quickly tried to get up she was a little dizzy from the smack of her head hitting the floor.

The other women in the cafe help her up and then get her to the bathroom to clean and help her not be so dizzy.

The costumers complained and the girls didn't help and they said something as well. Lisa's boyfriend as well complained. Lisa didn't say that the girls did it when the women asked what happened. She didn't come out and served for the rest of the day she was to embarrassed to do anymore work plus she was dizzy as well.

Back to the normal time she snapped out of it " Better..I slept well which is good. "

Mandy smiles " good I am glad you slept well " Her other friend now speaks up " how's Michael ? " Lisa smiles a little smile " still a little mad " "

I am as well I can't believe the girls did that in front of everyone. It's all there fault the people complained." says her friend again . They are walking and now there are in view and they can see the shop Sue says surprised and a little excited also changing the subject " there it is wow it looks amazing ! ".

Lisa's friend that spoke before shrugs not understanding Sue's excitement. "it looks like a normal anquie shop I don't think it's anything special . "

Sue frowns and then looks at Lisa " what do you think Lisa ? " Lisa looks at the shop " um..I am not sure until we go inside " .

All three of them go inside the shop when they are all inside they looks around at every corner and they see it's a little dull inside. At the end of the hallway they was a velvet curtain. Sue walks around and doesn't see anyone but the shop is unlocked and it says open on the door. "hello ?" she questioned into the empty shop that was until there was a noise of shuffling feet behind the velvet curtain.

A man with white greyish white hair came out he looked mid 50-60's possibly even older " Oh hello sorry I have just been putting more stock in the back. He looks at the three girls with his eyes. He says the sentence pleasantly " please make yourself comftable and leave some of the happiness that you bring. "

Lisa looks at the man and sees that he has lovely green eyes with the slightest tint of grey in them. She smiles at the man almost a fake smile but warm " hello.." .

The man standing there still has the same warm smile " please is there anything you fancy please look around.." The shop owner Stay where he is so that the girls do not feel Uncomfortable all three looked around the shop Lisa doesn't see anything and she likes but the others girls sue and Mandy and they buy something and each of them pay for it.

The old man which is the shop owner gets an Idea he looks at the girls that are accompanying Lisa an says " Um do you two need to get home ? " Sue looks at him " I think so yes why ? The man Quickly changes his mind " ok you three go home then " without any of the three girls knowing he sneaks a note into Lisa's pocket .

Sue looks at the shop owner in his blue eyes and they had a tint of green in them she was doing this because she was looking at him weird she thinks that she was sure he only said two instead of three.

Mandy also looks at the man's eyes and saw that they were deep brown with a tint of green so they were deep hazel. She smiles " ok then.."

The man smiles at them all seeing that they are all stuck to his eyes " ..make sure you come again " All three nodded to show they understood but they said nothing.

All three of the girls go out the shop and go home. Later that night the three girls when they as fast asleep all of them had strange dreams .

The man in the shop that people call Leland Gaunt is at the window of needful things looking out at the people in the town. They was all sleeping soundly but the three girls that came into his shop that day. There was something else as he heard a creak in the corner of the room and he looked over there and smiled. " we are going to have fun this time..better than last time I hope ".


	2. Chapter 2

Needful things Return to Castle Rock: A Stephen king Needful things Fan fiction

Chapter 2 : Dreams and next day at the shop

The next day at Lisa's and her boyfriend's house her boyfriend Michael door opens and he steps out and goes downstairs for breakfast.

Lisa wakes up ten minutes later hearing him moving downstairs she shudders. She stands up and remembering the dream she had last night she get up and puts on her dressing gown and then goes and joins him.

He looks up as he hears her join him " morning did you sleep well ? " he asked her and pours her a drink and gives her the breakfast he made for him and her.

Lisa looks up at him "yes but last night I had the strangest dream." She looks at him with her eyes and then looks down again remembering the weird dream. She finds it sweet that he prepared breakfast. She knows that he is a guy that does stuff to say he is sorry even though he doesn't say it. This is what she thinks he is doing right now by making breakfast for them both.

Michael looked at her interested she doesn't normally have strange dreams or nightmares it's a rare occasion when she does so every time he gets really interested. " what was it about? " he asked her.

Lisa thinks about the dream again and shudders " I was in a place that I haven't seen before it was like some sort of building. It was dark and dull they wasn't very much light I felt a presence behind me but when I looked there was nothing there. A chill went down my spine because there was snapping sounds and a little like breathing I walked down the building whatever was behind me if anything was didn't harm me. After a couple more paces the dream stopped."

Michael was freaked out it sounded like she was being stalked in her dream " did you wake up after you stopped having the dream ? "

Lisa shaked her head she was frightened but she didn't wake up it changed before she did. " no the dream changed into something else."

Michael for some reason feel a cold feeling go down his spine " well that's creepy" he doesn't know why he was so freaked out. Having strange dreams and nightmares are normal .

Lisa didn't feel any better as Michael said this she would liked it and lied about his feeling that agreeing with her and being creeped out by it. " I know right "

Michael looks at her reaction and then feels guilty for showing he is creeped out he wanted to apoglise and then he sees the time" ok..I need to get to ready now and go to work. "

Lisa tries and smiles while nodding " ok " She sees Michael go off upstairs now and gets ready for work and she sees at the corner of her eye a piece of paper on the floor. At first she thinks that It belongs to Michael and then she sees her name of the top and she picks it up. She reads and the note says the following :

Dear Miss

Me Mr. Leland Gaunt the shop owner of needful things would desire it so if you came back on short notice. I may have something that you might be interested in purchasing. Please come alone this time I do my best work when I am on my own with a costumer. It can be a little daunting when there is a lot of people in my shop. I think I have a little case of stage fright.

Leland Gaunt needful things Maine.

She then hears footsteps coming down the stairs and hurries and puts the note back in her pocket.

Michael opens the stairway door and goes towards the kitchen humming a tune he goes and gets his lunch and pack it and then Looks at Lisa.

Lisa smiles at him leaning against the table now stud up.

Michael blinks " Lisa you okay ? " He sees her nod and then kisses her cheek and then goes out the door and then goes in his car and then drives off to work.

Lisa sees him go and sighs she knew she couldn't show him the note she loved him but she can't show him the note she is afraid he will get the wrong Idea. She gets up and gets dressed in her clothes for the day and then she goes and puts on a little foundation chap stick and that's it. She gets her keys and her coat and her bag and leaves her house. She looks both ways to make sure that nobody has seen her and she hurries to the shop.

When Lisa is now at the shop she looks though the window ready to go in.

Mandy is at her house when she sees Lisa hurry across the street she looks out the window she whispers aloud " where is she going? ". Her questions stops when she sees her near Needful things she smirks and watches Lisa turn the door knob and go inside.

Sue was round her house and talking about the strange dream she had last night and how something in her mind was telling her to prank Jane. The main person of the group who hates Lisa.

Mandy smiles and nods and then tells her she had the similar dream but it was about . Lindsey she is another of the girls who hates Lisa.

They smile and grin at each other and Agree that they will do this together when the time comes.

Lisa goes inside Needful things and sees that Leland is serving another costumer and they was talking so low that she could not hear what they was saying. She notices who this girl was and se hides behind some of the objects that are in the shop so it looks like she is looking at something.

They stopped talking low and talked normally once more.

Jane talks to him smiling " thank you Leland this will go nicely with my collection "

Leland Gaunt smiles " you are welcome my dear " he Kisses her hand softly " I hope you have a nice day and Remember what I told you " . He winks at her hinting at something.

Jane giggles and then walks to the door holding a brown paper bag with a red string on the top. She then sees Lisa at the corner of her eye and smirks. " make sure you don't break anything Lisa you quiet little sheep "

Lisa Mumbles quietly to herself as Jane walks out the door she doesn't see Leland go next to her.

Leland smiles being really quiet next to her until he says in a soft voice " you know her ? ".

Lisa jumps and squeaks and whips around at him and blinks seeing him next to her he felt her heart thump widely as it hit her throat. He wasn't loud he was quite quiet it was the sudden speaking and how close it was to her that made her jump. He saw him look at her like he wanted to say sorry and she calmed " yes unfortunately".

" Is it true are you a quiet little sheep ? " Leland asks still gentle and actually quiet . He sees Lisa nod. He nods understandingly " um I might be able to help you with that ? "

Lisa looks at him interested " H-How ? "

Leland smiles " I think I have a necklace that will help calm and make you feel more Confident. Don't worry it's not harmful its' just herbs inside to calm you "

Lisa look at him and smiles "really.. okay do you mind If I look and try it on first "

Leland smiles " not at all stay right here I will go and get it. "

Isabella sees him go away to get the necklace. She blinks at a dark corner at the side of the wall she though she saw something move. She also heard gentle wind like noises but it sounded like whispering hard to tell what they were saying. She then heard a faint male one a little louder than the others but still it was the same with the other whispering she can't tell what he was saying . While other wind noises was all over the male one was in one place in a corner. She started to so towards it and that's when Leland came back.

He took one look at her starting towards the corner " what you doing ? " again this made her jump " ahh" she said and then whipped around. Leland just smiled " come follow me to this chair so you may try this on. "

Isabella blinked for a couple of seconds and then followed him to the little plush stool in the corner. She sat on it and then looked at him holding out the necklace for her.

Leland smiles " here put it on wear it near your skin nothing can be underneath but your skin that's how you can get the full effect. " He sees that she does this she undoes her shirt only at the top and then put it on her skin and the buttons it up again.

Lisa goes funny she goes weak feels like she is going to faint something feels like it rushes up her spine and she shivers. All of her body goes tingly she makes a weak " uhh " noise and nearly falls off the chair.

Leland sees this and grabs her gently holding her up he grins showing his yellow teeth. He keeps her up and then he sees she is getting okay again he looks at her with his eyes and she looks at them back. " you okay " he asks now with the grin gone and the look of concern on his face " you look rather pale like you have seen a ghost. "

She looks at her and then her mouth opens and then closes once more " yeah I'm fine..I don't know what happened there."

Leland nods " okay you buying you have it on you look like you need to lay down. You go home now and we will pay tomorrow yeah ? " . He asks .

Lisa looks and then says " b-but I have work tomorrow" but she agrees when he says that they will do it when she comes back from work.

Leland and Lisa sorts this out and then he sends her on her way she goes straight home and relaxes.


End file.
